


连名带姓

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	连名带姓

奶锅里争先恐后出头的奶泡持续破裂，雨滴挂在混凝土檐下将落未落。

坏天气，坏心情，坏人。

黄仁俊把滚烫的牛奶倒到碗里，看着锅底留下的厚厚一层糊了的奶垢，第323次告诉自己不要再想李帝努那个烂人。

李帝努真没什么好的，除了那张米开朗琪罗派审美的脸、拥有一身腱子肉偶尔可以帮忙练习托举动作、拥有花不完的钱可以在最好的地界买下一栋大厦舞蹈公演剧场，其他，真没什么好的。

碗里冷掉的牛奶已经在表层结了一层薄薄的奶皮，黄仁俊靠在壁橱边发呆，无意识地啃咬手上的倒刺。他情绪紧绷，啃咬的力度加重，倒刺连着整条皮肤纹路被撕咬下，很快有血滴渗出来。他伸手沾了几颗盐盖上的盐粒，悉数涂在裂口处。刺痛使人清醒。

有人关心会滋长矫情，无人关心便容易妄自菲薄。

黄仁俊承认他没办法不去想李帝努那个烂人，这种程度的情感投入令他陷入自我怀疑。

李帝努忙，重欲，逮到他就不管不顾地做爱，也没说过爱，哪怕在床上气氛胶着到令黄仁俊觉得自己好似被笼罩在爱中幸福到冒泡的时候，也不曾说过半个音节。

他不算被包养，也不是被限制行动的金丝雀，所以在当下这种状态，两个人的关系究竟该如何界定才比较合适呢。

李东赫说李帝努这种是要搞open relationship的状态，所以不说爱，不表态。

黄仁俊听了一耳朵，刚开始心里觉着李帝努不至于那么烂，嘴上却还是附和着骂到，“怎么这么烂啊这个人。是什么芳心纵火犯，狡兔三窟，到处留情么？！”

“搞open relationship不知会我一声，那真是烂透了。”越想越气。

说起来最开始两个人的相遇，既烂俗也狗血。

黄仁俊的舞室隔壁有个教Poppin的弟弟叫朴志晟。一个长得好高的弟弟，偶尔会因为各种莫名其妙的臭手损坏公物事件被物业骂得很惨。热心市民小黄作为固定的劝架路人角色积极调解，帮了朴弟弟不少忙。一来二去，两人便认识了。六月的某天，朴志晟结束课堂正要离开练习室，伸手关灯的瞬间，开关莫名其妙地坏掉了。朴志晟瞄了一眼隔壁，看黄仁俊也是要走的样子，赶紧叫他帮忙。

“志晟啊你这也太夸张了吧，如果你坚持说这不是你弄坏的，那我真的要怀疑这屋儿有鬼了。怎么你不是空调坏就是灯坏就是镜子裂的……”黄仁俊做了个鬼脸，朴志晟有被吓到。

好巧不巧物业正好巡逻上来，看到又是朴志晟搞坏东西，便劈头盖脸地开骂。朴志晟还被黄仁俊的有鬼结论吓得不行，被物业这么一骂突然就毛了。

打起来的时候他也不知道自己哪儿来的冲动。

于是李帝努被叫过来时看到的就是自己弟弟被一个身材娇小的男生劝住架的样子。他倒是头一回看到朴志晟恶狠狠的模样。呵，明明还是个小鸡崽，哪里学的打架。

电话是黄仁俊拨通的，黄仁俊是直接重拨了通话记录里最新一条记录的号码，联系人存的[老板]，他也没多想，就觉得既然是老板那员工总得管一管吧。

电话响了两声便很快被接起，黄仁俊刚要开口说话，却听到对方先说了一句：“今天就到这里吧，技术部明天要是补不了漏洞，麻烦全部回炉重造。”

对方还带着火气的声音压低了些，问：“怎么了？”

黄仁俊赶紧说：“老板您好，您员工朴志晟在舞室这边和物业起了点冲突，可能需要您过来解决一下。”

“……知道了。”

李帝努看到黄仁俊回眸侧脸的一霎，就觉得朴志晟冲动大有可能是荷尔蒙在作祟。

但是，志晟啊，你没机会了。

李帝努领着朴志晟出门的样子，跟个爹领着儿子回家似的，黄仁俊走在最后没忍住笑，轻声笑了出来，李帝努耳尖，稍微停步侧身同他搭话：“今天谢谢你拦着志晟，他的青春期是比别人长一点儿的。”

黄仁俊看这老板一进门生人勿扰、倒逼室温降了十度的样子，以为这辈子不会再有机会跟他说话了。现在对方主动说话，倒是叫他有点不适。

“啊…也不至于，志晟平时挺乖一小孩儿，可能也是被骂得太多次了，一时没忍住，可以理解的。”黄仁俊拍拍志晟的肩膀。

李帝努被这份亲昵搞得再度不适，又恢复距离感，礼貌问他，“是否需要捎带一程。”

他不扭捏，爽快答应。

李帝努连着来了一星期，天天晚上接朴志晟下课，黄仁俊也知道了这是志晟他哥。明明李帝努只是从室外经过，可黄仁俊每次都觉得有视线热点落在他身上。一来二去，每次的对视就显得不是那么堂皇和生硬了。

李帝努看着很礼貌很绅士，每每看向他的眼神，却都带了怒意。又或者，是侵略性。

黄仁俊风月事也没少见，以前在芭蕾舞公演剧场里给他这种眼神的老板也不少，只不过大家多少会有些掩饰，目的约莫也不止一个。像李帝努这般攻击性纯粹的，还是头一个。他想着，要是李帝努要包他，长成这样的，倒也没必要矜持了。

周六晚上李帝努把朴志晟送回家后，又折回来等黄仁俊下课。

大老板愣是等了两个课时才等到黄仁俊下课。又等了好一阵儿，才等到每个学生都兴高采烈地跟老师道了再见离开、只剩一人的舞蹈教室。

他走进去，问，“黄仁俊，你要和我在一起吗？”

运动后的黄仁俊脸上潮红未退，发丝慵懒凌乱，他没想到李帝努会这么快开口，便有些唐突和失措地撸了撸头发，也不知道要往哪里看，起雾的眼珠子骨碌不安地乱转：“嗯……”

他不想让李帝努觉得自己是个很随便的人，支支吾吾半天也不知道要不要答应。

李帝努更进一步，低头抵住他汗湿的额头，他一手自然垂落于身侧，一手虚虚握住黄仁俊后脖颈。李帝努用鼻尖拱了拱黄仁俊的，吻在他嘴角上，问他，“这样讨厌吗？”

黄仁俊除了觉得汗湿更多身体更烫心跳更快，脑子一片空白，大概是无意识摇了头，便招致男人更直接的吻。他予取予求地承受着这个吻，李帝努拿吻拱他，他被动地仰起头，身体也不知道何时贴在了一起。

舞蹈室的门被关上，他被顶在门背上，双腿被挤到退无可退，只能抬起盘在对方腰上。

黄仁俊抬起头看着天花上的镜子，镜面反射除了挂在李帝努脖子上的双手和缠在对方腰股间的双腿，身体几乎完全被厚重拥抱遮得严实。他无端地松了口气。

而李帝努觉得黄仁俊真要命，就连汗都是香的。

锃亮的芭蕾舞室一直到凌晨一点才关灯，这期间物业一次都没有上来巡过。

黄仁俊睡相极差，确定关系开始同床的头几天，李帝努几乎无法入睡。黄仁俊睡得四仰八叉，要不就是脑袋枕在男人胸膛，横亘了整张床，要不就是脚心顶在对方下巴，脑袋悬在床边。

李帝努在多次纠正睡姿无果后，想把人捉起来操老实了再睡，却又舍不得惊扰，只好把人反抱着钳在自己怀里搂实，黄仁俊才老实了。

超光速地，黄仁俊也适应了。

所以在他惆怅地洗完奶锅，爬上床想着另一个胸膛的时候，李帝努在琢磨到底如何才能让枕边人至少先抛弃不对等的疏离客气。

酒桌对面的李东赫说：“因为你一开始，就表现得像个要包养他的金主。人家没办法不敬业。”

李帝努觉得李东赫这个废话宣言很猪，“我问他要不要跟我在一起。我没有说要包养他。”

“但你表现得就是在包养他，太古那栋大厦怎么回事，不是你专门买了给人家当剧场的吗？李总啊，那个楼盘我都想要，您为爱豪掷千金连我都要眼红了。”

李帝努已经是第n次忍住对李东赫动粗的冲动，“我有跟他说，这楼也是因为志晟买的。”

“那我管不了，我就是这么觉得的。老帝啊，您是不是从不说爱啊，人家今天还问我，你这个状态是什么情况。你猜我怎么说。”李东赫舔掉虎口的盐，一口吞掉了一杯龙舌兰，然而旁边的青柠被李帝努眼尖地全都扔到垃圾桶里了。

李东赫到隔壁桌去借了一片柠檬吃掉，说，“我说你要搞open relationship。你的小猫又乖又可怜，委屈得眼眶都红了还要附和我说你是烂人。你俩真有趣，都嘴硬得很，是在玩什么先说爱先死的游戏吗？”

李帝努拿起外套就往酒吧外走，李东赫还喊了一句，“麻烦老帝下次在公共场合尤其是舞室这种地方，克制一点，得亏那是我的地产，不然你老婆都要叫别人看去了。”

李帝努隔几秒钟又看一眼腕表，车子开得飞快，手腕上似乎还有黄仁俊早上给他戴表的手心触感。对方很温柔，听到让帮忙戴表，二话不说就照做，听话得很。李帝努一直在试探，可黄仁俊一直都予取予求地回应。

他对李东赫张牙舞爪，对自己就收起猫爪百依百顺。即使叫他沉溺在粗暴的性爱里，事后依旧笑脸相迎，这叫李帝努难以克制，愈加狠厉地要他。

黄仁俊思想斗争斗得小睡过去，猛地醒来时看到李帝努正坐在床边看他。

李帝努把他抱起来，动作让没系紧的浴袍带子松散开来，以至于他被直接罩在肉身相贴的空间里，李帝努轻拍他后背，像每一次消弥他惊悸情绪会做的那样，泄露出一点点与淡漠冰冷的老板人设毫不相符的反差来，叫黄仁俊的心动有了由来已久的浸润。

他真的不烂。

“李帝努……”  
“黄仁俊……”  
异口同声。

“你先说……”  
“你先说……”  
又一次。

“黄仁俊，你别听东赫那小子乱挑拨。没有别人，外面没有别人，”他牵起黄仁俊的手，放在心跳的位置，“这里也没有别人。”

“嗯，李帝努，”黄仁俊小声首肯，想了一会儿又从李帝努怀里歪坐起来，爬到他腿上坐好，“也不怪你，安全感本来就只能是自己给自己的。我也确信，你平时做得那么狠，一定是没有别的出口了。”

他像个终于交出信任、露出肚腹的小猫，轻轻一推，把李帝努推倒在床上，藏在自己肚腹下，露出伶俐口齿，“李帝努，我郑重地告诉你，就算是芭蕾舞者，也不是每个高难度动作都能受得住的，你下次再……唔！”

话音未落就被人掉了个个儿堵住唇舌。“连名带姓地叫我，只会让我更加想把你弄哭。”

建议多叫。

FIN.


End file.
